Gas grill parts, in particular, gas grill burner parts, need to be replaced periodically due to wear and/or corrosion. With the numerous configurations and sizes of gas grills, the current market of replacement gas grill burner parts consists of a substantial number of grill replacement parts. Further, given the age and wear of some gas grill burner parts, as well as the substantial number of possible replacement gas grill burner parts, the choice of a given replacement part for a gas grill burner part, can be a difficult process for grill owners.
There is a need in the art for an adjustable gas grill burner that can be adjusted in length so as to be operatively adapted to function in a variety of gas grills.